


The Lost "Baby"

by EdwardSwan (amesthesergeant)



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amesthesergeant/pseuds/EdwardSwan
Summary: Prompt: "I lost our baby."





	The Lost "Baby"

The sound of slamming in the kitchen draws Charlie's attention away from the tv. “Bells? You okay in there?” He walks into the kitchen and sees all the cupboards open.

“I lost our baby!” Bella's muffled voice comes from inside the pantry. Charlie chokes on his beer as he processes her last sentence.

“Your what?!” 

Bella walks out into the living room with Charlie following behind. “Edward and I have to take care of a fake baby for one of our classes and I can't find it,” she pulls the cushions from the sofa before running her hand through her hair when she sees nothing.

“Okay...where did you last see it?” 

Bella glares at him slightly, “If I knew that...I wouldn't be redecorating dad.”

Charlie opens his mouth only to be interrupted by a knocking at the front door. Bella goes to open it, her eyes widening in surprise before her entire body seems to deflate in relief upon seeing Edward holding their “baby” in his hand, “You had it this whole time?” she accuses as he walks into the house. 

“Good afternoon, Chief Swan,” he nods to Charlie before turning to answer Bella, “No,” he hands her the doll, smiling amusedly when she starts rocking it, “I was home when Emmett walked by with it. Apparently he and Alice wanted to see how far they had to go before it “died.” 

Bella gives Edward an incredulous look silently reminding herself to ask him about that whole thing later. 

Charlie chuckles, drawing their attention to him, “Bella you're acting like its a real baby.”

“It's worth 40% of my grade, it's more important than a real baby. I will breastfeed this thing if I have to.”

Edward gives her an amused look while Charlie looks slightly startled and she blushes realizing she may be taking it too seriously, “Anyway tell Emmett it's not smart to mess with people's children….I'm going to clean up the kitchen,” she leaves but not before tossing the doll onto Charlie's lap, “Here, spend some time with your grandchild cause it’s the only one you're ever getting.”


End file.
